


don't say it out loud

by raccoonexes



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, HSAU, basically theyre super dorky AND cute, mentions of bellarke, mentions of flarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonexes/pseuds/raccoonexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>decahedas au that made me go oml - god imagine hsau gay af lexa not knowing clarke is bi and trying to find out by dropping not so subtle hints. “Hey clarke, how do you feel about girls?” “What? They’re great.” “No like how do you /feel/ about them.” “I love girls”</p><p>But it’s still NOT ENOUGH for lil tiny gay insecure Lexa. So one day Clarke is talking to Raven and she’s like “I really like Lexa but I don’t think she’s into me, I feel like she would have asked me out by now” and raven’s like “well, does she know you’re bi?” And clarke is like “yeah i tell her i like girls all the time!” And raven goes to investigate bc she KNOWS lexa has a thing for clarke so shes like “hey lex what gives go ask clarke out” and lexa’s like “i think she’s straight ;/” and raven just facepalms</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't say it out loud

**Author's Note:**

> just call me Lazy Writer because im such a Lazy Writer

Lexa sunk further into the dark brown suede of the ridiculously comfortable couch and pulled her blanket a little further up to her neck. Her eyes glanced across to Clarke who was curled against the arm of the couch with a warm cup of tea pressed hard into her hands and had her own eyes trained firmly onto whatever nonsensical movie had captured her attention. A slight smile tipped her lips up at the sight of her friend so comfortable and sleepy. 

They had stumbled downstairs earlier that morning to get ready to go into the city, but once Clarke had sat on the couch for a moment there was no going further and they decided the day would be better spent in their pyjamas. Not that Lexa was complaining. Lately, she had rarely had any time to be alone with one of her closest friends, and Lexa hadn’t realised the impact Clarke had had on her life until they were separated. It was scary, but considering her feelings for the other girl it wasn’t all that surprising. The worst part was that Lexa was almost certain Clarke was straight, considering her past relationships including Finn, Wells and Bellamy at one point which was super weird. Her train of thought was interrupted by her stomach rumbling in hunger.

“Hey, Clarke.” Lexa prodded her friend with her toe to draw her attention away from the T.V. “How do you feel about girls?” Well shit. She wasn’t meant to say that, in fact she had wanted to ask about food. Lexa’s eye started to widen and her mouth dropped open slightly so she could shut down what she had asked, but again she was interrupted.

“What? They’re great.” Clarke answered blatantly with a confused head tilt, a playful smile tracing at the edges of her lips. She looked like she was hiding something, or not saying something at instantly Lexa was frustrated to no end at the answer.

Lexa squinted at her, “No, like…” She brought a hand out from under her blanket to gesture, “How do you… feel… about them?” She asked, sneaking her hand back under the blanket at the loss of warmth.

Clarke shrugged nonchalantly, took a sip from her tea and turned her attention back to the T.V. “I love girls.”

And that was that. The topic dropped. Lexa sighed quietly and turned her head to focus on the T.V, though there was no way in hell she would be able to focus with the intensity of which she was over analyzing their conversation in her head.

_____

Clarke trotted over towards the benches where Raven sat, trailed closely behind by a very sweaty and dirty Octavia. Not that Clarke was in any better state. She huffed, breathing heavily as she reached for her bottle before taking three big gulps and draining whatever was left inside. She glanced to her side to see Octavia beaming with a grin, barely puffing at all as she wiped a towel across her forehead.

“I hate you for dragging me into this sport.” Clarke hissed once her breath had returned enough, then she turned to Raven, “And I hate that you get to sit on the sidelines and take score.”

Raven shrugged with a smirk and swung her leg, which was tightly covered in its brace. “Perks of having zero feeling below my thigh.” Octavia laughed lightly at how distraught Clarke was and sat down next to Raven, who pointedly shuffled slightly to the right in order to get away from her very, very dirty friend.

“Don’t lie Clarke, you wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me telling you that Lexa would play soccer.” Octavia teased, using her own bottle to squirt water at a very frustrated Clarke.

“She doesn’t even play!”

Raven laughed, “Love is weakness, Clarke.” She mocked, attempting to sound like Lexa but failing miserably in the process.

Clarke groaned and dropped to the ground, falling onto her ass with a thud and letting out an even louder groan when her friends started laughing. She sprawled out on her back and looked up at the sky. “Honestly, I really like her-”

“We know.” 

“It’s not like you talk about her everyday.”

Clarke sat up and glared at the two who just shrugged innocently. She rolled her eyes and leaned back against her arms, “Anyway, she keeps dropping weird hints but… I don’t think she’s into me? She would have asked me out by now, right?”

Octavia’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped, “What the fuck? She’s just obsessed with you as you are for her. There’s no way she’s not into you.”

“Does she know you’re bi?” Raven questioned, her eyebrow raising slightly in almost an interrogatory fashion.

Both Clarke and Octavia looked at each other briefly before laughing loudly, earning a piercing glare from Raven who sat patiently, waiting for them to stop laughing.

“Are you kidding?” Octavia wheezed as she tried to stop her body from shaking with laughter.

Clarke finally was able to stop laughing as much, “I talk about how great girls are all the time!”

Raven just huffed and rolled her eyes dramatically, waiting again for the other girls to stop laughing. “Okay, okay. Let’s go.”

_____

Like most weekends, there was yet another party raving in another small neighborhood. And like most parties, Clarke was there with most of her friends, including Lexa who normally didn’t attend. The party was going hard, drunk teens spilling out of every door and corridor of some poor kids home who didn’t know what they were in for when they decided to host one. 

Clarke was drunker than she should have been, but Lexa was there with her mixed messages and she was wearing ripped black shorts that were just a touch shorter than necessary. At that moment, Clarke remembered that she hadn’t seen Lexa in a while and immediately brought her finger up to her lips to silence the person she was talking to. “I have to go.” She stated before stumbling off into the house to try find Lexa.

Meanwhile, Lexa sat on someone’s bed next to Raven and sipped at the vodka cruiser she had brought with her to the party. Both had quickly become sick of the party, Raven after people stopped paying attention to her science tricks and Lexa after Clarke had become so drunk she was impossible to talk to. They sat in silence, though it wasn’t awkward or forced and Lexa was thankful for the company of someone like Raven.

“So, what’s the deal with Clarke? Why haven’t you made a move?” Raven asked, annoyingly breaking the silence between them.

Lexa turned and glared at her. She was surprised that Raven knew and didn’t want to have the conversation about it. “She’s straight. It wouldn’t work.” She replied bluntly.

Raven groaned loudly at her answer and flung herself back onto the bed, gaining a very shocked look from Lexa. “No! God, she’s not straight at all and she likes you a lot. Fucking idiots!”

“What?”

“Clarke. Likes. You. She is bi and wants you to make a move.”

“Are you sure? She’s never told me anything ab-”

“If you don’t ask her out I’m going to kill you. I don’t think I can handle hearing about how thirsty she is over you or I will die.”

The silence fell over them again before Lexa finally spoke after a few moments, “I think I’ll talk to her then. Yeah. Thanks, Raven.”

“No fucking problem!” She exclaimed in exasperation.

Clarke stopped with her hand resting ever so slightly against the slightly ajar door then stepped back, suddenly feeling a lot more sober than before with the influx of new information.

_____

It had been two weeks since the party and Clarke had only seen Lexa a handful of times, which really wasn’t a lot even though they went to different schools and hardly saw each other anyway. Each time they had seen each other, Clarke had expected Lexa to make a move but she had made no signs or advances and Clarke felt herself giving up hope.

She sighed lightly and shuffled under her beds blankets a little further to keep warmer, though making sure she wasn’t moving too much so that she wouldn’t wake up Lexa who was fast asleep. Clarke turned over onto her side and opened her eyes, though she didn’t expect to see Lexa looking back at her.

“Goodmorning.” Lexa greeted with a smile.

“It’s four am.”

“Still morning right?”

Clarke huffed in amusement and closed her eyes, “Sure.”

A couple minutes passed in silence and darkness, and Clarke believed that Lexa had to have gone back to sleep. Her breathing had become deeper, and she hadn’t felt her shuffle or move in a while. Though Clarke couldn’t sleep, not with all that was racing around her mind about her friend.

“I heard you.” Clarke whispered, eyes still closed. “I just want you to know, I like you too.” And then it was off of her chest. Maybe, even if Lexa hadn’t heard her, she could move on a little bit. What she didn’t expect was to hear Lexa shuffle a little bit and suddenly her heart was in overdrive, praying in her head that Lexa hadn’t heard her.

Then she felt something press against her lips. Lexa’s lips to be exact. Clarke was surprised and didn’t kiss back at first, though when her senses got the better of her she too leaned forward more to deepen the kiss slightly. After only seconds, the two broke apart and Clarke smiled brightly.

“I was worried I was just letting Raven get to me.” Lexa muttered with a small laugh.

Clarke shook her head, regardless of if Lexa could see her or not. “She was… Very right.”

“I’m glad.”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Lexa.”

“Night, Clarke.”


End file.
